


One Direction Preferences

by annabethchasecabin6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Direction Preferences, Other, Smut, brother-sister moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethchasecabin6/pseuds/annabethchasecabin6
Summary: There will be some smut but I will put warnings at the start of the chapters that have it. There will also be BSM preferences. All members of 1D will be in this including Zayn. Hope you enjoy.





	1. PDA

This is my first time writing a preferences so its probably not very good. If there are anyways i could improve please let me know. Hope you enjoy. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn: Zayn's not a huge fan of PDA. He likes having you all to himself, so there isn't a lot of kissing and hugging in public. Except when he was jealous. He'll grab your hand, hold you close and glare at the person till they get the message. Then he'll give you a sweet kiss and remind you that you're his. 

Louis: Louis loves PDA. In public, you're holding hands or stealing kisses from one another. He has his arm around you most of the time, he says it gives him comfort knowing you're close to him.

Liam: Public displays of affection can go earlier way, Liam. He's not really one for kissing and hugging but always has to be holding your hand when he's with you. You questioned him about it before and all he said was, "It just feels right."

Harry: Harry's always playing with your hair in public. He usually does it subconsciously, like when he's bored or deep in thought. He will leave little kisses on your neck and cheek when he does it though.

Niall: Niall will always kiss you on the cheek in public then look at you and tells you he loves you. When you're in big crowds he holds you extremely close to him and sometimes buries his face in your neck. It helps him keep calm and not panic when you are in crowds


	2. BSM-Your Boyfriend Is Abusive- Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend is abusing you and Harry and the others take matters into their own hands to get him to stop.

You tried to stifle a cry of pain as you removed your pajamas and went to get new clothes for the day. You were trying to be as quiet as possible so your brother wouldn't be concerned. 

See your boyfriend (y/bf/n) was abusive. It started out as subtle things; grabbing your arm when you disagreed with him, stuff like that. It quickly grew to full on beatings. You were too scared to break up with him 'cause you didn't know what he could do, so you just tried to deal with it. 

You accidentally dropped your shirt and bent down to pick it up. Sadly you moved to quickly and a sharp pain went through your back causing you to yell out. You didn't think you were too loud but the next thing you knew Harry threw open your bedroom door. 

"(Y/n), whats- oh my god! What happened?!" No, no no no, He saw the bruises. You quickly threw on your shirt, wincing slightly at the fast moment. 

"N-nothing, I'm- I'm fine," you stammered. 

"You are not fine," he said as he walked towards you. "What happened?" 

He grabbed your arms and you flinched thinking you were back with (y/bf/n) for a second. Harry quickly let go of you seeing how scared you were. 

"Did- did he do this to you?" Your brother whisper. You knew who he was implying when he said 'he' So you just nodded as tears started to run down your cheeks. 

"Hey, hey, shhh. Don't cry, baby. I'm going to fix it, okay?" He engulfed me in a hug, rubbing my back soothingly. 

"H-how?" I sobbed. 

"I'm going to talk with him," he answered. 

"Harry don't hurt him."

"He hurt my baby sister, I'm going to make sure he never lays a hand on another girl again." I just buried my face in his chest in response, giving a slight nod. We stood like that for a few minutes longer till my sobs died down to sniffles. 

"I'm going to call the boys" He spoke, "Liam and Zayn are going to come with me and Louis and Niall are going to stay with you, okay." 

"Okay," I whispered. 

Harry pulled away from me and I sat down on the bed. I looked up at my brother to see he was on the phone waiting for whoever he was calling to answer. 

"Liam, listen mate I need a favor. I need you and the rest of the lads to meet me at my house right away. I'll explain when you're all here." Liam said something that must have been him agreeing because then Harry said, "Thanks mate, see you guys soon." 

He hung up the phone and came to sit next to me, wrapping me in his arms, a place I always felt safe. 

 

10 minutes later the guys walked into the house. 

"Harry?" Liam called. 

"Y/n's room!" the green-eyed teen answered. 

A few seconds later the others walked into the room. 

"Harry whats wrong?" 

"Why did you call us?" 

"Y/n, why are you crying?"

"Are you okay?" 

Questions were fired at us from all the boys. They all wore worried faces wondering what could have happened to cause me to cry. 

"I need you guys to do me a favor," Harry said, finally acknowledging the boys.

"Of course Harry, just tell us what happened," Liam insisted.

Harry sighed before he started to explain what was going on. " y/n's boyfriend," I tensed beside him and he pulled me closer to his side. "Has been abusing her, physically." 

The boys all gasped in shock and before I could react Niall was by my side and pulling me into a tight hug. 

"Y/n, I'm so sorry. Don't worry love, we'll fix this." Liam said as he as he stroked my hair in a soothing manner. 

"What do you want us to do?" Zayn directed his question to Harry. 

"Right well..." Harry continued at Niall released me from the hug but stayed by my side with his arm around me. "I need Niall and Louis to stay with y/n, please." 

"Of course," Louis said and Niall nodded in agreement. 

"Zayn, Liam, can you guys come with me. I want to pay y/bf/n a visit." 

"Absolutely," Liam spoke. 

"Definitely. Anyone who hurts y/n is going to get it back ten times worst." Zayn hissed. 

"Zayn," I whispered, "really you guys don't have to do anything, I'll deal with it, please," I begged. Trying to convince them not to make a big deal out of all this. 

"No, y/n," Louis said firmly. "He hurt you, we need to make sure he never does this to again anybody."

"Okay well, Li, Z, we should get going." Harry declared as he gave me one last hug and stood up. As he left me side Louis took his place.

"Please be careful, I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me." 

"We'll be fine y/n," Liam replied as he walked over to me and laid a kiss on my head.

"We will, I promise," Zayn assured after he also kissed my head and walked to join Liam and Harry at the door. 

"Take care of my sister, you two." 

"We will, H, don't worry." Niall assured. With that Harry, Liam and Zayn left. 

After a few minutes of sitting in comfortable silence Louis spoke up, "Come on love, let's make you some tea then we can do whatever you want."

 

time skip 

Its been about an hour and a half now and me, Niall and Louis were cuddled up on the couch watching my favorite movie, (y/f/m). It was about half over when the front door opened and the boys walked into the living room. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked frantically as I gave each of them a tight hug and inspected them for bruises or cuts. 

"We're fine sis," Harry assured as he gently removed my hand from where I was fussing over a small bruise on his left cheek.

"We're all okay see." Liam said as he gestured around him with his hands. 

I inspected each boy closely to see what damage was done. Harry had a small bruise on the side of his face and a scratch on his left arm. Zayn had a busted lip and his hair looked like someone was pulling at it. Liam looked fine except his knuckles were bruised and bloody. 

"He hurt you," I whispered to the three boys in front of me. "This is all my fault." 

"No no, baby, he didn't hurt us. Not as much as we hurt him at least." Zayn chuckled a bit a the end. 

"Everything will be okay love. He won't ever lay a hand on you again." Harry engulfed me in a hug, then Liam joined, then Zayn and soon I was in the middle of a group hug by my favorite people on earth, and I was safe.


End file.
